


Tantamount

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Darius Zackly, Angel!Dot Pixis, Angel!Eren Yeager, Angel!Isabel Magnolia, Angel!Marco Bodt, Angel!Moblit Berner, Angel!Nanaba, Angel!Nile Dok, Angel!Pastor Nick, Demon!Furlan Church, Demon!Hange Zoë, Demon!Jean Kirstein, Demon!Kenny Ackerman, Demon!Mike Zacharias, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Human!Annie Leonhart, Human!Armin Arlert, Human!Bertolt Hoover, Human!Connie Springer, Human!Eld Jinn, Human!Erwin Smith, Human!Gunther Shultz, Human!Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Human!Mikasa Ackerman, Human!Oluo Bozado, Human!Petra Ral, Human!Reiner Braun, Human!Sasha Blouse, Human!Ymir, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Slow To Update, Switching, demon!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Levi escapes hell to try and live in the human world, he had always been fascinated with humans and their beautiful world and has no Ill intentions as he takes on a human form and attempts to live among the mortals.Eren is sent to take care of the demon so that he doesn’t cause harm to the humans, but somehow end up falling for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joint work between me and StarWolf7 from Wattpad

Levi hated hell.

While things varied depending on where he was within his domain, but one thing was always the same; It was dark and the air heavy and stagnant most time of the year, there was no such a thing as a change of seasons and any plant or tree found is most certainly dead.

Levi hated hell, but because of a crime committed by one of his family members, their kind was banished from heaven to hell by the angels, hell became his home.

How many centuries had he been forced to endure living in hell’s harsh conditions under his uncle’s thumb and watch as the rest of the demons wreaked havoc on heaven and humanity?

At least, he could go to the human realm whenever he wanted now and stay there for however long he pleased, so long as he made sure to hide his real form and not to get caught by an angel, that was the only thing that kept him sane.

The human world with its changing weather and seasons, with its humans, different plant and animal species, it was a place of wonders that has always fascinated Levi.

Especially the humans with their different beliefs, personalities, ethnicities, languages, and cultures, they fascinated Levi the most.

And now he could live amongst them and Levi couldn’t be any happier. He won’t have to deal with his uncle and the other shitty demons who follow his rules.

He can finally start his life over.

All the sights he would get to see, all the things he would get to learn and all the humans he would get to meet… Levi could barely contain his excitement.

“Should I be worried?” Levi heard as someone landed behind him.

“What are you talking about, Hanji?”

Hanji grinned at their friend. “You were staring at that tree with a manic glint in your eyes.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “It was only your imagination.”

“Is that so?” Hanji mused, their voice dancing with mirth.

“Yes, I was only thinking.” 

“Nothing that involves setting your uncle’s palace on fire, I hope?” Hanji questioned teasingly.

Levi smirked. “As much as I would love doing that,” Levi began, imagining what it would feel like if he actually did what Hanji had jokingly suggested once. Liberating, he would imagine, but it would wind up being a big pain in the ass in the long run. “I won’t do something that could potentially ruin everything for me.”

“Anyway,” Hanji began as they strode up to Levi and stood next to him, observing the tree Levi had been unintentionally staring at. “Are you ready?”

“More than ever,” Levi replied sincerely, unable to keep the excitement he felt from his voice.

Hanji grinned at the joy they detected in their friend’s voice. “What are you waiting for, then?” Hanji asked incredulously. “Let’s go!” They exclaimed as they opened a portal that would lead them to their new home.

Hanji stepped through the portal with a whoop of glee and Levi followed suit without a glance back at what they were leaving behind.

From now on, their life amongst the mortals begins.

 

* * *

 

Hanji left the kitchen and went to the living room at the sound of the front door unlocking and opening. 

“How did it go?” Hanji asked as they joined Levi on the sofa. 

Levi leaned against the backrest of the sofa tiredly before grinning at their roommate, his cheeks flushed with happiness. “I passed.”

Hanji whooped as they tackled Levi into a hug. “That’s great, Levi!”

“Well, I couldn’t in good consciousness have you taking care of all our expenses on your own,” Levi admitted. “That’s too big of a burden on a single person’s paycheck.”

It had been half a year since they abandoned their home in hell and created a new one in the human realm. With a little use of their abilities, they were able to secure an apartment within days of their arrival, a one bedroom apartment which they had to share, but it was a home nonetheless, one they love more than words could describe.

Hanji had found a job at a flower shop run by Petra and Auruo, a nice human couple whom they easily became friends with not long after they had arrived in the human realm, but Levi hadn’t been as lucky in his job hunt.

“Where did you apply again?” Hanji asked as they pulled back from the hug.

“At a tea shop called Erwin’s Tea Paradise, a home owned business.”

Hanji laughed. “That sounds like the perfect place for you, what with your obsession with tea.” They said once their laugh tapered off. “When will you be starting?”

“Tomorrow actually.”

“That's fast,” Hanji remarked with surprise in their voice.

“I told him I wanted to work as soon as possible when I went in for the interview.”

“Ah,” Hanji hummed. “I guess I’m a little surprised it worked out so well that he hired you right after the interview.”

“I get that,” Levi admitted. “Most people don’t tend to take well to my personality.”

“I’m glad though,” Hanji said. “As hard as it might have been to find a job, you were able to get one that you actually like.” 

“That’s true,” Levi agreed. “Not many people get that lucky.” 

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Hanji asked, letting out a small yawn and draping themselves lazily on the sofa's armrest. They had already finished their shift and had nothing to do, and Levi didn’t start working until the next day. 

Levi stretched, letting out a sigh as his back popped and his spine realigned, before resting his head on the other armrest. “I don’t know, haven’t really thought about it.” 

“How about movies?” Hanji asked. “I went and rented a few movies that seemed interesting after my shift today.”

“Yeah, sure. That sounds good.” Levi replied. “I passed by the grocery store on my way back after the interview and bought some snacks. We could eat those while watching the movies?”

“Perfect.” Hanji grinned happily as they got up from the sofa and went about setting up the first movie. “Go get the snacks.” 

Levi did as he was told and came back into the living room just as the movie started playing.

Five movies, three bags of chips and a bag of popcorn later, and they were both passed out on the sofa with small content smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

Eren was a high angel and was close to their god, having assisted him in the creation of all earthly creatures and life.

Any angel who saw Eren would say he is a beautiful Angel, his wings large and a brilliant white with long soft feathers that swept the pearl floors. He wore a golden circlet that some of his messy brown hair covered. His eyes were a bright and beautiful mismatched pair that seemed to sparkle under the faintest of lights.

Everything was clean and beautiful in heaven, always bright with plants and wildlife that mortals wouldn’t even be able to imagine.

Eren had been taking a walk in his garden where he lived among the plants and little animals, one which God had gifted him a few millenniums ago when one of the lower angels rushed to the garden.

Eren turned his attention and stared in confusion at the panicked angel as the angel attempted to catch his breath.

“Levi the son of Kenny got into the human world with his friend!” He informed frantically, causing Eren’s eyes to widen in shock. “There doesn’t seem to be trouble yet, but we need to get them out and back where they belong. Our Lord entrusted you with the task!” The angel said. Marco was his name. He was a sweet and adorable angel that was nice to everyone.

“I’ll be on it right away!” Eren said with a nod, rushing past the panicked angel. He wondered what a strong demon like Levi was doing in the human world and what type of mischief he and his friend were up to.

Eren gathered up his things, hurriedly getting ready to travel to the mortal world as he hid his wings and halo, shifting into a human form of himself.

He got clothes suited for humans everyday life as well as other things and closed his eyes, saying a soft prayer under his breath. When he opened his eyes he saw so many vibrant colors, lights, and people. Noise filled his ears and he looked around taking in his new surroundings. _‘Step one figure out where I am’_ he made a mental note as he sidestepped a mortal that was close to bumping into him. _‘Step two, find a job and place to live.’_ He thought as he merging into the horde of humans making their way to a shopping mall. ‘ _Step three,_ _find out where the demons were hiding.’_

Eren walked among the crowd of people. It was just his luck to come into this world in a city, he had hoped for somewhere like a park. Eren felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise when he looked back and saw Moblit he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Moblit! What are you doing here?” Eren asked. He had been led to believe he’d be on his own on this mission.  
  
“Oh sorry to scare you Eren, I just thought it may be dangerous interfering with such a strong demon by yourself, so I came to help you” Moblit chirped a little too happily.  
  
Moblit always worried about everyone else doing dangerous things. Eren sighed and put his hand to his head. “Alright, yeah fine, whatever” he muttered and kept walking.  
  
The two angels walked around reading signs trying to figure out where it was they were going.  
  
“Human is a house, and for a house you need money, so we need a job,” Eren said. There was one problem with that. He had no idea how to get said job.  
  
“Right!” Moblit exclaimed pulling a pocket notebook seemingly out of nowhere and started taking notes.  
  
Eren rolled his eyes. ‘This is going to be a long day’ he thought exasperatedly. _  
_

 

* * *

 

Throughout the day they found out about resumes and job applications. However, they were only actually qualified to work at little shops and restaurants.

They faked an address, using hypnosis to ensure the places the applied to didn’t look into them and applied for different things, Moblit applied to be an assistant, basically, he’d bring them coffee and fetch papers and so on, Moblit would be good at that job.

Eren, however, applied to Sasha and Connie’s sandwich shop.  
  
“So where do you suppose we stay for the night?” Moblit asked. The moon was up and the streets were quiet where they were now as most people had long since gone to sleep.  
  
“Umm… I guess we have no choice but to sleep outside.” He sighed softly. “It would not be a good idea to use hypnosis to secure us a place to sleep.” He knew it would take time to get even some resemblance of a proper life in this new world, but if he wanted to succeed in his mission, he knew it had to be done

He will not allow the demons to hurt a single human. Eren promised himself. The vile creatures will be sent back to where they belong before they even get the chance to do so, that he will make sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi took out a deep breath as he walked out of the grocery store, hoisting the bags he carried up before walking in the direction of the apartment building where he lives with Hanji.

It has been a year since he and Hanji moved to the human world and half of that since Levi found a job at Erwin’s Tea Paradise.

Despite having fully settled in by now, they still love and enjoy every bit of their lives in the human world, even the annoying, tedious and repetitive parts of it, and not once have they regretted leaving hell for the mortal world.

His shift would be starting later that day so he had told Hanji he would drop by the grocery store and get everything they needed and drop them at home before his shift as Hanji has a long day that day and wouldn’t be able to do it themselves.

He hurries up as he realizes he only had an hour before his shift starts, dashing all the way to the apartment complex, making it home in record time.

Levi closed the door behind him as he entered the apartment the rushed to the kitchen and set the bags on the floor before going through the bags and putting each item where it needed to be.

By the time he was done putting the groceries away, half an hour had passed and Levi only had half an hour left before his shift starts at 12.  

Levi cursed under his breath as he left the apartment and down the stair instead of the elevator. Once out of the apartment complex, Levi ran the street and hoped he made it in time for his shift.

* * *

 

It’s been six months since Eren and Moblit left heaven to chase down one of the strongest demons known. As to not cause suspicion, they only used hypnosis when absolutely necessary. 

Through the six months they had both gotten their jobs and were renting a small one bedroom apartment, they had gotten two cheap beds and basic living appliances, and they got what food they could afford after they paid expenses. 

The two were essentially broke most of the time, they owned one bike, but since Moblit’s job was farther away, Eren allowed Moblit to use it and walked himself two and from work.

“Moblit, I’m going to work!” Eren called from the living room as he slipped on his coat. Being in human form meant they had human needs, and it being fall, it was quite cold to be out without a jacket.   
  
“Alright! Be careful! Look both ways before crossing the street!” Moblit called back causing Eren to roll his eyes, he found himself doing that a lot towards the assistant angel.   
  
“Yes mother,” he called back sarcastically. Angels were supposed to be nice, being god's helpers and everything but Eren didn’t really fit into that stereotype.   
  
Eren walked out of the front door and was immediately hit with cool air. The angel shivered and shoved his hands in his pockets starting to walk down the sidewalk.   
  
The shop was roughly a 20-minute walk not counting waiting for mid-day traffic. Eren looked around at what was around him. He had noticed a little tea shop that was on his way too and from work but he had never gone inside. Eren kept walking, past the tea shop and into the sandwich place. 

“Hey, Eren! Good to see you!” Sasha, one of the two owners of the shop, exclaimed. Eren honestly wondered how Sasha and Connie ran the shop so well. They were almost never serious, and they weren’t very responsible. Eren liked them though, they always managed to bring a smile to his face with their childish antics.  
  
“Hello! Good to see you too, how is Connie?” He asked   
  
“Oh, he says he’s sick, but I think he’s just trying to get out of work” she laughed softly.   
  
“Typical Connie” Eren chuckled and shook his head. Connie did this sometimes which was strange considering he was kind of the boss along with Sasha. Eren got to work, his job was to clean around the shop and wait tables. Eren spent the day doing his normal routine.

 Take orders, deliver, clean.

He hung out with Armin during his breaks. A blond boy whom he had become friends with not long after he started working at Connie and Sasha’s sandwich shop. The boy came off as very sweet and innocent but every once in a while the blond would slip and say something a little on the dark side, which let Eren know that the boy was not as naive or innocent as he had initially seemed.

It was already dark outside when his shift ended, and Eren left his workplace with a satisfied smile on his lips. He never knew that as exhausting as work was, it could also be so fulfilling.

He was walking down the empty streets with a spring in his steps when he sensed and smelled it, the alluring and seductive aura and the scent of a demon. Eren grit his teeth and broke into a run, running in the direction a scent was coming from.

He turned a corner around a building and that was when he saw him, a short, muscle-packed man with hair the color of the black kohl he would occasionally see Isabel apply on, cut into an undercut.

His gaze locked on his target as he upped his speed, before finally stopping when he was a few steps away from the man.

“I finally found you, filthy demon.” Eren hissed out menacingly.

* * *

 

 

Levi let out a sigh, stretching once he stepped out of the tea shop. It had been a long day with more customers than they usually received, leaving Levi exhausted and looking forward to the moment he sets foot into his and Hanji’s shared bedroom so that he could just drop himself on his bed and crash until the next day.

He sensed a devine light and warmth-filled aura and the floral and fresh scent of an angel that was reminiscent of sunlight dried laundry on a warm summer day but ignored it, hoping the angel wouldn’t notice his presence and avoid a confrontation.

“I found you, filthy demon.”

Levi stopped walking once the words reached his ears, sighing inwardly as he already knew the moment he heard those words hissed at him, that he would not be getting his wish of sleep granted that day.

“Well, fuck me,” Levi muttered under his breath as he turned around to face the menacing voice that had spat the words at him. Couldn’t Levi ever just get a break?

When his gaze met the angel's, Levi’s breath caught in his throat. The angel was a beautiful man with chocolate brown hair, sun-kissed tan skin, and breathtaking pair of different colored eyes, one the color of the ocean and the other molten gold that made Levi feel he could drown in their depth.

Levi grinned at the scowling angel and watched as his eyes twitched in what Levi figured out to be disgust.

“Well, look what we have here.” Levi began with a feigned curious tilt of his head. “An angel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eren’s eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at the revolting creature that stood before him parading as a human, wanting nothing more than to rip that grin off his face.

Thankfully the street was empty only dimly lit by a couple lights outside of closed shops. Crickets could quietly be heard as a cool wind blew. Eren glared daggers at the demon.  
Levi didn’t look like what Eren was expecting. He was pale, short and his eyes were a cool grey with a silver look to them. 

Eren had expected someone bigger maybe tan from living in flames or maybe even red with burns. His eyes though that's what surprised the angel most about his appearance. They were quite beautiful. He always imagined Demons as ugly creatures with sharp teeth and blood red eyes but Levi definitely didn’t match that description at all.  
  
Even if the demon was pretty Eren didn’t care, he was a demon nonetheless which made him filthy and evil.

“Yes. I am an angel indeed, nice of you to notice.” he spat sarcastically. Eren didn’t get too close to Levi. As if he had he’d catch the plague.  
  
“What are you doing here Demon? Just go back to hell where you and the rest of your disgusting kind belong.” Eren growled. Eren couldn’t fully force a demon back without killing the mortal body, and since the demon’s current body was human, Eren couldn’t kill him, and that without even thinking that causing a scene could possibly lead to destruction of property and even the harm of any human that lives close enough to where they are, which created another issue. It was forbidden for an angel to kill a human which made this mission quite difficult given that he could not just directly kill the demon this strong without risking damage to the surroundings.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Really? ‘Go back to where you belong, demon’? How original.” Levi admonished with a shake of his head. “If I received a dime for every time I heard an angel utter that line, You’d be here and I’d be on a yacht right now,” Levi said with a roll of his eyes. “Besides,” He started. “Why should I have to leave? I have not caused anyone harm, so how does it affect you whether I’m here or not?” Levi fired back. “So long as I’m not hurting anyone, it’s frankly none of your damn business.”

Eren growled in annoyance. “Ass.” He muttered not liking being teased for what he says.  
“It doesn’t matter where you’d be this is the mortal world for God's wonderful creations and you don’t really make the cut I’m afraid” He crossed his arms. 

“So what if you haven’t done anything yet? Doesn’t mean you won’t so might as well stop it. Do you really expect me to believe that you, a demon, just wants to live a peaceful life in the human world? No. Demons have never had a good reason to come here” Eren argued glaring. “This isn’t your world and you don’t belong here. I was sent to get rid of you, and God's commands trump all.”

“How about you stop being a generalizing dickhead for a second,” Levi said, glaring at the beautiful angel, done with the shit he was spewing. “Have you ever seen hell?” He asked rhetorically. “I’m going to assume not, because if you did, you would understand the desire to flee it.” Levi threw back. “You don’t get tell me where I belong. As for your god’s command, your god damned a whole species for the mistake of one, unlike you, I’m not obliged to obey that.” Levi growled out with finality as he spun around and began walking away.

Eren was a little surprised by Levis words. He hadn’t seen hell, so of course, he wouldn’t know what it was like and wouldn’t be able to tell whether the demon was exaggerating or not. “Your species deserves it,” Eren said stubbornly. “They chose to follow him. This world was not created for you. You don’t see angels just coming and chilling here.” Eren followed Levi not letting him get away. “I don’t trust you and I cannot just allow you to walk away.” Eren pissed that Levi dared speak badly about his father.

“That’s bullshit.” Levi huffed indignantly. “Is that what they teach you lot up there? That we chose to follow him?” He questioned incredulously. “Fuck no, we didn’t.” He corrected exasperatedly. “When he was thrown out of heaven, so were we by proxy, just because we were of the same species… We were chased and driven out of our homes, sent to a place so horrible, even death would have been a blessing.” Levi turned his head, hissing at the angel with narrowed eyes as he kept walking, barely able to veil the hurt in his eyes. “So no, you don’t get to tell me where I do or do not belong or where I should or should not go, angel.” Levi spat the words out as if they were venom on his tongue, quickening his pace in hopes of ridding himself of the angel on his tail as soon as possible lest he snaps. “I couldn’t care less whether you trust me or not.”

Eren didn’t believe him. He didn’t want to. It couldn’t be true. Eren was born after it happened and he was told what had happened.  
“As the son of God, I command you to go home.” Eren huffed. Not many actually knew that he was God’s son. It was actually a secret. He had a brother that got all of that glory but Eren was younger.   
Eren kept following Levi. Sure he was a high angel but he wanted to be seen as gods son instead of an assistant. If he got his fathers approval perhaps he’d accept him as his son.

“You sure are persistent.” Levi huffed past gritted teeth. “I Don’t have a home, my only home, is the one I have here.” He said stubbornly. “I don’t care who you are, fuck off and leave me alone already. Your kind has already done enough harm to mine with their blind faith, I refuse to allow you to get close enough to me to do more.”

Eren was stubborn. He kept following. “I can’t let you out of my sight,” Eren admitted reluctantly. “If you won’t leave I suppose I’ll just have to live with you to keep an eye on you then.” Eren decided though he didn’t want to share the same living space with the demon he really had no choice.

Levi stopped walking and turned to stare at the angel with a wide-eyed incredulous gaze. “Are you crazy?” Levi asked monotonously. “My home is like my sacred place as if I would let your ass invade it.” He stated matter of factly, rolling his eyes at the idiotic angel who seemed to think Levi would let someone whose biggest wish is to see him dead live with him.

“You can’t stop me,” Eren said childishly. He kept following Levi. “I have to watch you and make sure you don’t do anything bad. Maybe if I ever deem you safe, I’ll leave you alone and let you live here.” Eren said hoping to catch his interest by saying that. Of course, he probably wouldn’t since he still believed the demon had evil intentions

“Yeah, right.” Levi huffed sarcastically. “And what will guarantee to me that while you ‘Watch me’ As you put it, you will not try to find any and every opportunity to kill me in my sleep?” He questioned. “Just like you don’t trust me, what makes you think I would trust you?” Levi asked seriously. “Your kind has never given mine any reason to put faith in you.”

“I’m not allowed to cause any harm to a human, and you are in the form of a human, therefore, I’m not allowed to kill you, as dumb as that sounds. If I was going to kill you then I would have done it already.” Eren responded. “Not to mention that if I were to try to kill you now or wherever it is that you live, there will be the risk of hurting mortals and their surrounding, which I’m not allowed to do,” Eren said, hoping this would convince the demon. “We don’t have to trust each other. If anything I should be more afraid of you.”

Levi thought about what the angel said thoroughly. “I’m already living with someone, so even if I wanted to agree to what you are proposing, there wouldn’t be a place for you to stay.”

“Well, I have a roommate. I’m guessing the person you are living with is, in fact, a demon as well? Simple solution. They live with my roommate and I live with you. It will at least give Moblit something to do.” Eren huffed. He liked Moblit and everything but he could be a bit annoying. He needed to get Levi to agree.

Levi pursed his lips thoughtfully, staring intently at the angel in hopes he would catch if the angel had any ulterior motives. Finding none, Levi lets out a sigh. “Deal.” He mutters reluctantly. “I’ll have to tell Hanji about this.” He says in way of explanation as he takes out his cell phone and sends out a text to Hanji. “My name is Levi Ackerman, what is yours?” He asks. “If we are going to live together, we should at least know each other’s names.” He says as he starts walking again, this time in the direction of his home.

Eren perked up when Levi agreed but then remembered what he had agreed to and internally groaned. He didn’t really want to live with the demon, but he didn’t have very many choices.  
He texted Moblit and let him know about everything that had happened before looking at Levi.   
“I already knew your name. But my name is Eren Jaeger. Oh, don’t tell the other demon or Moblit that God is my father...I’m not actually allowed to tell people that.” Eren said quietly. The subject made him kind of sad.

Levi noticed Eren’s sadness but decided to keep walking and not to comment on it. He didn’t know what Eren’s story was and it wasn’t his place to tell if Eren didn’t want him to. “Whatever, I don’t really care anyway.” He huffed, groaning at the thought of having the routine he had gotten used to broken. He had already gotten used to living with Hanji and all their quirks and now he had to get accustomed to living with someone else.

“Umm, thanks,” Eren said, cringing internally. He hated even the idea of being nice to the creature walking beside him. He was glad though that Levi didn’t ask about it. He didn’t really want to talk about it, especially not with this demon. He’d probably just make some mean comment. Eren didn’t like sharing his space at all and he wasn’t sure how Levi would be to live with. He wasn’t looking forward to finding out that was for sure.

Eren walked the rest of the way in silence next to Levi. He didn’t know what really to say to him and quite honestly he didn’t care to speak to him anyway.

It didn’t take long before they made it to Levi’s and now Eren’s apartment. With a sigh, Levi unlocked the door. “Well,” He started flatly as he motioned inside for Eren to go in. “Home sweet home.” He huffed out drily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to kudos and comment if you like the story.

Eren walked in, stopping in the entryway. To his surprise, the apartment was not only really clean, but it was spotless. It surprised him because he had thought that demons would be messy creatures, but evidently not. “It’s nice,” Eren said though his voice lacked emotion. 

“Is that so?” Levi asked nonchalantly, not really caring how Eren felt about his precious home. It didn’t take long for him to notice that he didn’t sense Hanji’s presence in the apartment and that their shoes and coat were missing and assume that Hanji had been by the apartment and taken all their stuff already.

“Take off your shoes.” He ordered firmly once both of them were in the entryway, doing the same before going in and dropping his backpack in the living room, closing his eyes and dropping on the couch with an exhausted sigh.

Eren gave a small nod. It was nice for an apartment but it so obviously reeked of the presence of a demon. That couldn’t be helped though. He raised an eyebrow at Levi but took off his shoes as he asked.  _ ‘This guy must be a clean freak’ _ Eren thought to himself. He sat at the other end of the couch without a word.

“So,” Levi started, turning to glance at his new roommate. “How is this going to work exactly?” He asked.

Eren pursed his lips in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked with a confused tilt of his head.

“You moved in to keep watch on me, but how is that going to work exactly?” Levi asked. “I have a job and I assume so do you, as rent and food don’t come for free,” Levi clarified. “So how exactly are you going to keep an eye on me during that time?”

Eren looked at him and that for a moment. “Well, I suppose watching you at work would be hard, but I know where you work, and I can watch you at other times. I’ll walk with you to and from work,” Eren responded. He wished he could watch him all the time but he was right, they needed the money from their jobs.

Levi groaned at the thought. “I feel like I got myself a really clingy spouse who is married to me despite hating my guts with a burning passion and always wishing for my death.”

Eren actually blushed then got defensive. “Don’t compare it to that of all things! Like I’d ever get married to something like you.” he spat and crossed his arms. “It’s more like a parent watching a child if you must have an analogy.” Eren huffed and looked away from the demon. 

He did hate that demon though it may be unfair. He had never actually seen Levi do anything. Just heard bad stories, which now that he thinks about it, never got any evidence for.

Levi snickered at Eren’s reaction. “Sure, daddy.” He replied teasingly, breaking into a full out laugh at the shocked expression that appeared on Eren’s face at the words, and the grimace and full body shudder of disgust that followed suit. So far, despite the unfavorable arrangements, Levi was glad he was able to find some joy, as minimal as it might be, in the whole thing. Namely, messing with and riling Eren up.

Eren looked at him in disgust, surprise, and embarrassment. “That is not what I meant!” He said whining slightly. Damn that demon. “You can fuck right off!” he huffed and sank into the back of the couch looking away. He decided to try to mess with him. “So what is this? Trying to drop hints of how you really feel cause I mean I can’t blame you,” Eren said and dramatically flipped his hair even though it was short.

“Well,” Levi started with an amused lilt to his voice. “If I’m going to put up with a shitty situation, I might as well try to make the best of it, don’t you think?”

Eren just huffed “Well I don’t appreciate it.” he said pouting a bit. The Angel could be quite childish at times. “You aren’t the only one that thinks the situation is shitty, I don’t like this either.”

“I’m certain you have made that clear from the very beginning,” Levi replied with a roll of his eyes at the angel’s childishness. “Considering I’m the one who is having their home invaded and life disturbed, I believe I’m more than entitled to be even a little annoyed if not downright pissed.” Levi reminded.

“Well you invaded Earth so it’s only fair.” Eren shrugged. He picked up the tv remote and turned it on flipping through the channels trying to find something decent.

“Well, aren’t you making yourself at home,” Levi complained sarcastically. “One would think you were the one who owned this place and I’m the stranger.”

Eren rolled his eyes “what? I’m bored and you’re a terrible host,” he shrugged “Besides you’re getting on my nerves and the TV is making it easier to ignore you.” He responded simply and found something he didn’t mind watching and curled up in the corner or the couch.

“Whatever,” Levi replied, rolling his eyes and getting up from the couch with a yawn. “I’m going to sleep now, just make sure to turn off the TV and lights whenever it is you decide to go to sleep.” He said before leaving the living room and heading to their bedroom.

When he entered the room, he noticed that Hanji’s furniture had been replaced with ones that he didn’t recognize but assumed was Eren’s. He headed to his side of the closed and changed into his sleepwear before walking to his bed and dropping himself on it with a groan, feeling too tired to bother with anything at the moment.

Eren just nodded not giving any verbal response to the demon. He stayed in the living room curled up on the couch watching Tv for about an hour as he tried to forget that he was sharing a house with that demon. Once he was fairly tired he turned off the TV and lights like Levi had asked him to. 

He looked around trying to find the bedroom and realized he had to share with Levi. He groaned internally and walked in seeing all of his things were there. Moblit or Hanji sure worked fast. He got dressed and got into his bed, not sparing a glance to the demon sleeping on the other side of the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet and last of the prewritten stuff.
> 
> If you like the story, please kudos and comment to let us know that.

Levi woke up with a groan. He opened his eyes with great difficulty and had to blink multiple times to get them to clear up from the foggy haze of sleep.

He turned and was confused for a moment when he saw someone else sleeping in what should have been Hanji’s bed, only to remember a moment later with a groan everything that had happened the previous day and that now his roommate wasn’t Hanji anymore, but an angel named Eren, which fully explained as to why someone other than Hanji was sleeping in the bedroom.

Levi rubbed his eyes with a huff before getting out of bed and quietly heading to the kitchen where he started making tea and pancakes for breakfast.

Eren was still sound asleep when Levi had woken up. He was hugging an extra pillow and snoring quietly. He stayed asleep until the delicious smell of food.  
He opened his eyes in confusion until he remembered where he was and frowned.   
He noticed the smell of pancakes and got up walking into the kitchen with a yawn. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Levi replied while flipping the last of the pancakes on to a plate. Once he had them all cooked, he turned off the stove, grabbed the dished out pancakes and syrups and set them down on the dining table before grabbing two mugs, the teapot, sugar, milk and two forks and knives and setting down on the dining table as well before taking a seat and pouring himself a mug of tea, then pouring syrup and putting fruits and whipped cream on his pancakes.

Eren got some food hesitantly. He didn’t know demons could cook, he had thought they ate souls. Eren sniffed the food suspiciously. “How am I to know you haven’t poisoned anything?” Eren asked eying the food. One can never be too careful.  He couldn’t deny that the food looked delicious but it easily could all just be a trap.

Levi rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his pancakes. “First of all,” He started. “I didn’t force you to eat from the food, if you don’t want to eat it, then don’t,” Levi said, pointing his fork at the angel. “Second of all,” He said before taking a sip of his drink, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. “I’m eating from the exact same food you have in front of you.” He reminded. “Would be idiotic to poison something I’m eating from, don’t you think?”

Eren huffed. He made a good first point. “Well you could’ve only poisoned certain ones,” he said but sighed and started eating some of the food.

Levi rolled his eyes once again. “Considering the batter was in the same bowl, they were cooked in the same pan, with the same utensils…” He paused for effect, pretending to think. “No.” He threw back monotonously.

Anyway, hurry up.” He said to the angel. “I don’t know when your shift starts, but I have to leave soon, and I would like to do the dishes before I leave.” He said then ate the last bite of his pancakes and finished the rest of his tea before getting out of his seat and taking his dirty dishes and putting them in the sink. He turned on the faucet and began carefully washing the dishes.

Eren huffed. He was trying so hard to think of ways Levi could be doing something wrong but nothing. He sighed and ate quickly. He didn’t say anything else to the demon. Levi seemed so innocent but Eren knew there had to be something sinister. He’s a demon after all.  
  
He got up placing his plate in the sink. ”You’re quite fond of keeping stuff clean I take it?” He asked Levi still a bit baffled by it. Levi was so strange for a demon.

Levi tensed minutely before he resumed washing the plate in his hand. “Yes,” Levi replied, his tone clipped. “At one point, it was one of the few things I had control over. He turned off the faucet after having washed and dried the last of the dishes, drying his hands as he turned his attention to Eren with guarded eyes. “Shouldn’t you get ready?” He asked. “I have to go now and I recall you saying you would be walking me to and from work.”

Eren gave a small nod. Levi really wasn’t what he was expecting. A short clean freak who seemed to just mind his own business.

“Right. Yeah, sorry. Wait here I don't take long.” Eren said and ran into the bedroom. He quickly got dressed and ran a brush through his messy hair though it didn’t do much to tame it. He brushed his teeth grabbed his things going back into the living room “Okay I’m ready” He said.

Levi’s only response was to head for the front door and exit the apartment.

Eren followed him out of the door with his hands in his pockets.

Levi quietly walked down the streets, not bothering to pay attention to the angel he knew was following him, simply going about heading to work as if the angel wasn’t there. He wasn’t so bored or lonely as to make small talk or attempt a deeper conversation with someone whom he knows hates his guts.

He followed behind Levi for a bit before he became annoyed by the silence. Eren ran up next to Levi. “I'm bored talk to me.” the angel practically ordered him.

Levi let out a sigh as he massaged his temples. “What about?” He asked flatly. “There isn’t anything for us to really talk about, is there?” Levi reminded blankly.

Eren watched him and frowned. He seemed agitated. “Well I don't know surely there is something, I’m bored and it’s awkward to walk with someone in complete silence,” Eren said crossing his arms. “What do you do at work?” He asked.

“I don’t exist to entertain you.” Levi snapped. “I work at a tea shop called Erwin’s Tea Paradise,” Levi answered nonetheless. “I clean, restock the shelves, and make sure everything is in its proper place, as well as man the register,” Levi explained. They were now standing at an intersection and patiently waiting for the light to indicate that they could cross.

Eren rolled his eyes “I didn’t say that” he grumbled in annoyance. “Cool I’m a waiter at a sandwich shop,” he said standing next to Levi. “Are there any animals here that you like? If you’re even capable of having any positive feelings, that is.

Levi rolled his eyes in reply. “All living beings are capable of feelings, Eren.” He replied matter of factly. “And to answer your question,” He starts. “I like a lot of animals, but my top favorites are cats,” Levi replies, crossing the streets when the pedestrian lights signal for them to do so.

Eren shrugged at his response. “Well demons are dead inside so I mean,” he said back.   
“Cats are cool I guess but I like dogs,” Eren said. He crossed with Levi trying to think of something else to say.

“Listen up and listen very well.” He started. “I don’t know what you guys get taught about demons up there, but demons are about as dead as humans are.” Levi points out. “Which means, not at all.” He explains monotonously. “The only real differences between humans and demons is the longer age span, some physical traits, such as wings, horns, claws, fangs, and tail, as well as special abilities and mostly being nocturnal and stronger at night.” He says simply. “Other than that, there really aren’t all that many differences between them.” Levi huffs with annoyance. “Now, since I’ve explained that, I need to go, my workplace is right over there.” He points to a shop with a sign that says Erwin’s Tea Paradise in cursive, before jogging off and leaving Eren behind.

* * *

 

 

Eren watched him go unable to respond to what the demon had just told him. A part of him was questioning that maybe demons weren’t as bad as he’s been told. He shook his head. _No, surely he is just lying._ Eren thought with a shake of his head, turning his gaze away from the demon’s back which had grown smaller and smaller the farther away down the street the demon had gotten.

Eren sighed and continued walking on his own to work though he couldn’t seem to get that demon out of his head for some reason. He walked into the sandwich shop and got ready for the day ahead.

“Oh, hello, Eren,” Sasha spoke as she passed by him on her way to the kitchen. “You’re early today.”

“Yes.” Connie agreed as he hefted a big back of flour into the kitchen. “Your shift doesn’t start yet, right?”

“Yeah I’m a little early but I was going this way anyway and I have nothing better to be doing really” Eren shrugged. He obviously couldn’t tell them he had to go with a demon to watch him.  
  
“Besides I’m only a half hour early” he shrugged and got to work.

“I know,” Connie said. “It’s just slightly unusual is all, as you usually arrive on the dot, never early.” Connie elaborated with a shrug. “That’s why I even noticed.”

“Yeah, I had to leave the house early for something” Eren waved it off not wanting to explain further than that. There wasn’t really any customers yet so he just did some cleaning to be useful.

“Hey, Eren,” Sasha called from the kitchen, catching his attention.

“Yeah?” Eren replied, setting down the rag he had been using to wipe down one of the tables as he turned to look at Sasha who had just exited the kitchen.

“Connie, I and some friends are going to hang out this weekend, and I was wondering if you want to come along?”

“Yeah, dude.” Connie joined in. “It would be nice if you joined us, and you could also bring some people too if you want.”

Eren smiled and was about to agree but then he remembered Levi.

“I’d love to but I can’t...”  he said looking away.  
  
“Oh come on Eren it’ll be fun, what do you have a lover you wanna spend time with?” Connie teased. 

“Ugh no I have a friend staying with me,” he said.

“Perfect! Bring him!” Sasha said with a bright smile.  
  
“I don't know if that a good idea-“ Eren began to say only to be cut off. 

“Sure it is! Don't worry about a thing Eren, I’m sure we’ll like him” she interrupts excitedly.

Eren thought about it for a moment, trying to find some excuse to refuse the invitation before he let out a loud sigh of resignation. “I’ll run the idea by him and get back to you on the matter,” Eren replied with a huff. “Let’s get back to work now, I’ll never be able to ask him about it if we don’t finish work today, which might end up being the case with how slow you guys are being.” He teased playfully, earning himself the middle finger from Sasha and an eye roll from Connie.

Eren chuckled softly at them and went back to work. He sighed and wiped down the tables thinking about that demon. He wondered if anything bad would happen if he took Levi along to hang out with his friends.

This was a bad idea but he couldn’t come up with a way to avoid it now. Customers started to come in some time later and Eren took orders.

* * *

 

Eren exited the shop with a weary sigh, his bag slung on his shoulder as Sasha and Connie ran out past him, giggling as they stopped and turned to look at him. “Don’t forget about the weekend, Eren!” Sasha reminded excitedly before she was running off, Connie waving goodbye to him before following her down the street.

“Yeah, yeah” Eren sighed and watched the two as they ran off. They were always so full of energy. He waved back to them as they slowly grew further away before they turned to talk to each other and disappearing around a corner, that was when he turned around and went to Levi’s work to check on him. He walked through the doors and looked around for the raven-haired demon, spotting him instantly by the register, talking to a tall blonde haired man with blue eyes and a presence that commanded attention and respect.

He wasn’t surprised when Levi turned to the doorway where he stood instantly, as if he had sniffed him out, which isn’t unlikely, and grimaced at the sight of him there.

“Eren,” Levi greeted with a barely contained frown. “What are you doing here?” He asked, glancing at the blonde and then back to him with a serious look in his eyes as if telling him not to say or do anything stupid.

Eren leaned against the wall. “I just came to walk you home that’s all” He replied. He knew better than to make a scene with people watching.

“You get off around now don’t you?” He asked not wanting to have to wait too long. He hoped the demon wouldn’t cause any trouble

“Yes,” Levi replied. “Give me a second, I have a bit of cleaning up to do before I can leave,”

Eren nodded “alright,” he said and sat down waiting for him.

“What is this, Levi?” The blonde asked curiously, bringing both of their attention to himself. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” He asked, turning to look at the brunet who had just entered his shop with a small and curious smile.

Levi rolled his eyes at that. “Eren, this is Erwin,” He said, pointing to the blonde. “And Erwin, this is Eren,” He pointed to Eren now. “And he isn’t my friend,” He grumbled, causing Erwin to raise one gigantic eyebrow at him, one which Levi ignored as he headed to the back room to pick up some cleaning supplies.

He looked at Erwin and waved slightly. He assumed he was his boss or something.  
“Nice to meet you, sir,” Eren said respectfully and rolled his eyes at Levi’s other comment. “We’re roommates but we just don't get along well,” he informed Erwin with a shrug.

“Oh, nice to meet you, Eren. Please just call me Erwin,” Erwin replied with a smile before he was tilting his head to the side curiously with a confused expression on his face as he caught the rest of what Eren had said.

Eren gave a short nod “Alright,” he said. Eren tilted his head curiously as he noticed Erwin’s confusion.

“Roommate?” Erwin asked in a confused murmur. “I thought Hanji is his roommate?”

“Oh yeah, it’s a new thing, Hanji moved somewhere else,”  Eren explained. He obviously couldn’t go into details and hoped he’d just stop asking questions. He glanced at Levi who had just come back, his apron gone and his bag slung on his shoulder, wanting him to hurry up so they could leave.

“I’m ready now,” Levi said simply before he was glancing away from Eren and to Erwin. “I’ll see you on Monday, Erwin, Have a good weekend,” He said with a nod before walking to the door.

“You too, Levi,” He replied just as Levi opened the door, the bell chiming as he did, waving him and Eren goodbye as they exited the store, something which Eren reciprocated before the door was closing behind them with another chime.

* * *

 

 

Eren looked away from Levi not entirely comfortable with being around him but this was his duty. “My friends wanted to hang out and you have to come, hope you don't mind,” He said simply not giving the man a choice in the matter.

Levi spared Eren a glance from the corner of his eyes before letting out a sigh “Whatever,” he grumbled and kept walking.

Eren raised a brow at that, keeping up in stride with Levi. “Well, that went easier than I thought,” He admitted. “I had expected you to fight me on this,”

“What would be the point of doing so?” Levi said with a shrug. “From the way you phrased it, it makes it obvious as you had already agreed with whoever we will be meeting to me attending, and since that’s the case, I know you would just bug me about it until I agreed, even if I had refused,” He pointed out calmly.

Eren rolled his eyes at that. “You make me sound like someone who doesn’t respect other people’s wishes,”

“Aren’t you?” Levi question. “I clearly didn’t have much of a choice in having you in my life, and you make it clear that I don’t have much of a choice about hanging out with your friends,”

“Look this is my job, if I had it my way, then I wouldn’t even be here, but we don’t always get what we want,” Eren sighed and looked away. He found the demon so annoying at times. “If you really don’t want to go I’ll call them. I tried to say no, but I ran out of excuses, and I couldn’t be like ‘Oh yeah my roommate is a demon so we can’t go,’” He added, his voice filled with annoyance.

“No it's fine whatever, I’ll go,” Levi muttered, but Eren could tell Levi was just as annoyed as he was.

Eren didn’t reply to him and kept walking next to him with his hands in his pockets. ‘Why couldn’t someone else have gotten this job?’ He thought to himself. The angel didn’t have the patience for this at all.

“You better not do anything to my friends though.” He muttered looking at the ground as he walked

Levi rolled his eyes in reply, sending Eren a look that questioned his intelligence. “I couldn’t care less about your friends,” He pointed out. “As I’ve said before, which seems to somehow always slip your mind, not all demons want to cause harm to humans, and I certainly am not interested in doing so,” He stated firmly, his eyes narrow as he stared directly at the angel. “The only reason Hanji and I are here is because we wanted freedom, a life of our own, not to cause mayhem like you seem insistent on thinking, and I’m growing sick of having to constantly correct you, it’s annoying and I have no reason to put up with your prejudice or whatever it is that you apparently have against my kind,” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“Grow up already and understand that maybe things aren’t necessarily the way you thought, or have been taught to think that they are. Just like there are good and bad people, the same applies to my kind, and I’m sure yours as well,”

Having gotten that out of the way, he let out a huff, calming himself down with a sigh. “Let's go, it’s cold here and I’m tired and want to rest,”

Eren glared at him. “Demons tend to be deceitful, just because you say that you don’t want to cause trouble, that doesn’t mean I should just trust you. I’m just doing my job,” Eren replied seriously running out of patience.

“Maybe you’re good maybe you’re not, but taking precautions is still necessary until I can be positive that what you say is true.” He explained “It’s like talking to someone online then taking someone else to meet them because it’s possible they could be a bad person. Of course, they could be completely safe,” he added to his explanation.

He kept walking not saying anything further as he walked next to the demon. Some of what he said was true, but Eren still felt justified in not trusting him.

“There is a difference between trying to be safe, considering the possibility that someone could be bad, and acting as if it’s 100% certain that they are bad,” Levi pointed out. “The latter is how you have been acting since the beginning. You claim you are doing this just to be safe, but you are acting as if I have hurt someone, and we both know for a fact that I never have. If I had wanted to hurt someone, I had over a millennium to do so. The fact that I haven’t, despite having been to the human realm on multiple occasions should speak for itself.” He reminded.

“If you want to keep an eye on me that badly, that’s fine and dandy, but you don’t have the right to act like I’m bad just because of what I’m rather than the things I’ve done. I certainly did not judge you or treat you like a monster despite the fact that I have seen some angels do some truly despicable shit to humans and to each other on multiple occasions not long after arriving here, and even long before I left hell and decided to move here,” The last part was said airily, but by the look in Levi’s eyes as he said it, it was clear that he wasn’t exaggerating with that statement.

Eren just rolled his eyes at the demon. He didn’t feel like arguing anymore and it was getting pretty irritating. “Whatever you say, demon,” he said simply as he walked. He didn’t really even look at the male next to him.

He did think though. Maybe he was right but the demon was definitely a pain in the ass. “If you’re good then prove it to me over time instead of yelling at me for assuming.” He muttered.

He glanced over at him. He was out of patience and just wanted the damn demon to shut his mouth. Levi didn’t seem any happier than he was to be in this situation with him. There was a mutual dislike between the beings who couldn’t seem to get along since they met.

Eren was really starting to question what he had been taught. For years he was told how terrible and deceptive demons were. It was only natural of him to feel the way he did since it’s all the boy knew. Levi didn’t see it that way though. He was just as annoyed that the angel wouldn’t listen to him and was convinced that because he was a demon, he was evil. Both had so much frustration towards the other but neither seemed able to resolve it just yet.

“I’m not really obliged to prove anything to you, nor should I have to do so, and that sort of part of the point of what I was saying,” Levi states with an exasperated sigh. “Why do I have to prove myself to you while you don’t have to do the same for me?” Levi questions, his nose scrunching as his expression morphed into an offended and disturbed one.

“If I’m expected to somehow prove that I have no evil intentions, then the same should be expected of you. After all, just like I could be someone evil who intends to cause others harm, the same could be said about you, what you are should not make you an exception,” Levi points out patiently, waving his hand between them to emphasize. “Especially considering the fact that as I mentioned earlier, I’ve been to the human realm on multiple occasions, but never attacked anyone, that should speak for me,”

“If it’s expected of me to prove that I intend no harm, then the same should be expected of you. You even more so considering that out of the two of us, you are the one who barged into my life, my home, and had even intended to attack me when we first met,” Levi pointed out. “And don’t try to claim otherwise, it was obvious by your stance, words, and the aggressive aura you were releasing in waves,” He cut in when he saw Eren’s lips part as if he was about to deny what Levi had said.

“I’ve had many intend me harm since I was born and until now, I can tell when someone plans to hurt me. And being what I’m, it also helps me pick out those type of feelings easily, which is a useful ability all by itself that without I probably would have long since lost my life if I didn’t have it,” Levi points out with a grimace, the words forcing him to unwillingly recall some of the many occasions in which said ability had come in handy.

Eren kept his mouth shut for a moment trying to think of what to say. Levi was incredibly persistent and it was really just starting to get on Eren’s last nerve. He couldn’t really deny what he was saying so he just grumbled.

“Could you just shut up you’re being annoying,” he muttered. “Say what you want but I’ve got nothing to prove. It’s simple, you don’t want me to think you’re evil, then prove me otherwise. Personally, I couldn’t care less if you trust me or think I’m horrible since I’m not the one with something at stake here.

My job is to get you out of the human realm. You want to stay, don’t you? Then prove you’re safe. Proving anything to you doesn’t affect me in the slightest. Either way, I get to go home and I don’t have anything to worry about” he pointed out Levi’s dumb logic. Sure, what he was saying was the fairest thing but life simply wasn’t fair. Eren didn’t feel that he had anything to lose or gain from getting Levi to trust him while for Levi if he could prove he was good then Eren would leave him alone and let him stay in the human world.

“But I’m only doing my job, you can’t really blame me for that. I’ve gotta do what I’ve gotta do.” He sighed. He looked down, this was all so frustrating. This was his first time getting a job like this, he honestly expected different but it was still terrible nevertheless

Levi sighed irritably, turning his gaze to the sky in hopes for patience. “First of all, never tell me to shut up ever again, especially when you know very well that I’m the one in the right, and you are the one intruding into my home. You don’t have the right to silence me if you don’t want to listen, that’s your problem, I can speak as much as I want.” He pointed out sternly, his glare as sharp as freshly sharpened knives.

“I’m not obliged to censor myself just because it irritates you or challenges your beliefs, even more so when nothing I said was wrong. Second of all, you are not doing your job and you know it. If I had done something, then yes, it would have been your job to come and have me removed, but so long as I haven’t done anything, this is a case of discrimination by race, and I have every right to be pissed at that regardless of whether you like it or not. If you were right and you were only doing your job, I wouldn’t have been the one you were sent to remove after all, but you would have been sent to one of the other demons I had come across in my stay here, some of which clearly stunk of human blood, and as such were obviously dangerous instead.” Levi points out.

“Yet you were sent to me who had never harmed anyone whether before or after moving to the human realm, that clearly says that even if I don’t do anything and just live peacefully, your folks don’t intend to let me be. I wonder what they would think knowing you didn’t follow their orders and are living with a demon? I can assure you, your folks couldn’t care less whether I’m harmless or not, they want to paint demons as overall evil and angels as good, magnifying even the most minuscule wrong that a demon does, while sweeping under the table things like the angel caused genocide that killed 3000 people, 50 demons, and 2 angels that happened in the middle east just last year, and that’s me not bringing up what they did five years ago,” Levi finished with a snort.

“So don’t tell me you are just doing your job when you are clearly discriminating against me, it’s disgusting,” Levi finished just as their shared apartment came in sight and sped up his gait, wanting to be rid of the angel even if just for a moment. Having had enough of this talk that seemed to lead nowhere and feeling extremely tired what with work and living with someone who hated his guts and probably wished him a painful death, Levi couldn’t wait until he got home and could dive into the privacy of his dreams.

Levi was growing tired of explaining. If the angel didn’t want to understand, then that was his problem.

Eren shouldn’t be surprised if, when, he gets punched in the face by someone, Levi or another demon, maybe a human, or even one of the open-minded and decent angels, for being an asshole though.

Eren growled “Ugh could you be more annoying,” he groaned. He thought about what he told him. He had never heard about any of that so he was actually confused.

“What are you talking about anyway? I don’t remember being told about any of that,” he muttered. He was questioning truth and lie. He didn’t know if the demon was trying to deceive him or if the angels had hidden all of this from him.

“But yes, this is my job, this is just my first time being assigned to a demon so of course, they wouldn’t give me an overly destructive one. Surely they’ve sent other angels to deal with those demons.” He said. Eren’s tone was different now, he almost seemed confused like he was struggling to hold on to what he believes. He had been told one thing his whole life, brainwashed since he was a baby. It wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t like Eren knew any better.

“I don’t know why it bothers you as much as it does that I don’t trust you. I never knew Demons got so offended,” he shrugged. “This isn’t your home. Father created the earth for the humans and the animals and he created hell for the demons. That is your rightful home like it or not. Father is the supreme ruler of the universe, as far as I’m concerned, his word is law,” Eren sounded like one of those religious extremists, but what else was there to be expected from an angel? Not only that but his much lesser known son. In fact, he just had the title of a high angel. Pretty much no one knew about it and Eren was supposed to keep it that way though, it upset him.

Much was hidden from him and all the attention was given to Marco since he died for the humans' sins and was born on earth from that damn human girl. It kind of pissed Eren off.

“Besides Levi. You’re closely related to the demon ruler yourself. That raises suspicion on you. I know it’s not your fault what you were born as or who your family is but... I was raised to hate you. Demons are evil. That’s all I’ve ever been taught. I was born right after they were banished. What I’ve been told is all I have right now.” His voice was calmer now. Almost sad sounding. He looked ahead and saw the apartment. He didn’t want to talk anymore. His head was becoming a jumbled mess of confusion.

Once they were inside the apartment Levi turned to Eren. “So, they don’t want to send you after a destructive demon, so they send you after a higher rank one, who is clearly stronger, related to the ruler of hell, and could have been much much more destructive if he intended to actually destroy?”  Levi questioned, his brow raised incredulously. “Someone related to the ruler would obviously be stronger than the common demon, just like an angel related to the ruler of heaven would be stronger than the common angel,” Levi pointed out the flaw in Eren’s logic as he unlocked the door to the apartment and headed in.

“Also, when I said my home, I meant the place I found for myself, earned with my own work and paid for with the money I worked to earn, I couldn’t care less for the rules of someone who damned a whole race for the action of one,” Levi stated, his voice and gaze steely. “If you don’t believe the things I just told you, then go and investigate it yourself, you will find many more cases, and ones much more horrible than the ones I mentioned,” Levi stated as he took off his shoes and coat in the entryway, placing the shoes in the shoe box and properly hanging the coat.

“Besides, contrary to what you think, I don’t really care what you think of me or whether you trust me or not, my whole issue with this situation is that you not trusting me seems to equal forcing your way into my life and home, as well as following me everywhere,” Levi exited the entryway and headed to the kitchen to find something light to eat. “Living with someone who clearly hates me and having them acting like my shadow isn’t really pleasant or comfortable, even more so when I know that the hate is deep enough for them to want to hurt, and probably even kill me,” He clarified, rummaging in the fridge for a while before taking out the ingredients to make a sandwich. It was getting late and Levi didn’t particularly feel like cooking. “Would you feel safe and, or happy if you were in my shoes?” Levi finishes, putting the rest of the ingredients back in the fridge once he was done making himself some sandwiches, before taking his food and going to their unfortunately shared bedroom for the night.

Eren followed Levi to the bedroom quietly for a while before he frowned and looked down. “I’m not a common angel,” Eren whispered, his voice steady, but his expression was one of pure sadness.

As low as the whisper was, the tone with which it was said in caught Levi’s attention and had him stop in his tracks once they were in the bedroom and then turn to face Eren, caught off guard with how dejected the angel appeared to be.

He didn’t know what to do with all this information the demon was giving him. He had to say Levi did have a point even if he didn’t want to admit it but nothing made sense.

“Do you really want to know why I’m doing this…?” Eren asked quietly, before going on when Levi’s only response to the question was to go sit down on his bed and a tilt of his head. “I just want my father to acknowledge me,” Eren admitted, feeling himself crack in front of this demon and he didn’t even know why.

He was suddenly being told that everything he’s ever known is a lie and he had no clue what to even think. He was stubborn sure but he couldn’t deny what made sense and Levi wasn’t necessarily wrong with everything he said.

“This is the first time I was entrusted with something outside of heaven. I want my father to acknowledge me as his son. Everything… Everything is what he told me and I want to believe him... But now I'm just so damn confused.” He didn’t know why he was suddenly talking about this, to a demon of all beings.

He’d probably just laugh and say he deserved it or something like that. Eren never talked about his feelings but perhaps it was just his built up emotion colliding with this new found confusion causing him to question everything. He couldn’t break in front of a demon. He couldn’t show weakness. That's what they pray on. That's what Eren had been told anyways. Everything was what he had been made to believe

Levi stayed quiet for a long moment and just thought carefully of how he should respond to what Eren just told him. If Eren was willing to sit down and actually talk things out civilly, then Levi would honor that and do the same.

He set his plate down on the nightstand with a sigh and motioned to Eren’s bed, silently telling Eren to sit down, which to Levi’s surprise, Eren obeyed without a complained. “Eren…” Levi started carefully, catching the brunet’s attention. “I understand wanting to make a loved one proud and doing your best to achieve that, Unfortunately, I was there once. But that shouldn’t come at the cost of your and other’s well being, as well as pursuing the truth,” Levi pointed out calmly.

“When you say you were there once, what do you mean?” Eren asks carefully. Now that they were finally talking calmly with no one taking the piss, he didn’t want to risk saying something or asking a question that would lead to fighting again. At least for today, he has had enough of the hatred and the fighting. Not to mention that Eren would be lying through his teeth if he claimed that he wasn’t curious about what Levi meant.

Levi wondered if should really talk about this or not, the only ones who really knew about this Story were Hanji and Erwin who knew about his story and personally got to witness it. He was sure it was a good idea for him to bring those things up in front of an angel, and one who hated him at that.

But Levi could tell that the angel was curious and hurting. And who knows, maybe this one act of faith would be what would help thaw the ice and end up being what paved the way for them into having a more amicable relationship.

It’s not like Levi liked it when they hated each other and were at each other’s throats. Levi just hoped that Eren wouldn’t throw this act of kindness and good faith back in his face.

“You know that I’m related to the ruler of hell, Kenny Ackerman, right?” Levi began.

Eren blinked curiously at that. “Yes, it’s a well-known fact that you’re Kenny’s son,”

“That’s actually inaccurate,” Levi stated, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Eren frowned in confusion at that. “What do you mean?”

“While Kenny and I are related, he is actually my uncle, not my father,” Levi admitted with a shrug. “I don’t know who my father is, but it’s not Kenny, my connection to Kenny is that he is my mother’s older sibling. I don’t know what happened to the demon who sired me or where he is as he was never part of my and mother’s life, but Kenny took me in when and introduced me as his heir when he found me after my mother had passed away,”

“Oh…” Eren sounded uncertain, unsure how to react to what he had just been told. “How… Did she pass away? If you don’t mind me asking,”

“It was during the second largest war between the demons and the angels. An angel managed to somehow make it into hell, and he happened to come across where mother and I were living around that time. I was only around 9 years old at the time so I don’t remember the details all that clearly, just that there was a lot of blood and corpses, some which were children. A sight I wouldn’t wish on anybody,” Levi shuddered at the horrible memory. “I was on the streets for around a century or two before Kenny found me and took me in. It was then that I learned that my mother was the sister of the ruler of hell, which made me his nephew. Before then, I had no knowledge of being of noble birth,”

“Wait, does that mean that Kenny hadn’t known about your existence prior to then?” Eren asked incredulously, shocked by the revelation.

“Yes. My mother hadn’t told Kenny of my birth, he only found out after she passed away.”

“But why?” Eren asked. “Wouldn’t raising a child have been much easier if she had the help of family?”

I don’t know why it was exactly, maybe it was that Kenny hadn’t agreed for her to be with whoever my father is, or maybe it was due to his behavior and personality, but she never really let us know about each other’s existence,”

“Ah, now that I think about it, I do recall hearing that Kenny wasn’t fully right in the head…”

Levi snorted at that. “Not right in the head is a major understatement, I don’t want to even imagine how I would’ve ended up being because of him if not for meeting Hanji,”

At the curious tilt of Eren’s head that he received, Levi elaborated. “Kenny took the whole thing that had happened in heaven and resulted in the demon race being sent to hell really hard, and after he found out about my existence, he taught me to fight and pretty much manipulated me into hating angels and anything to do with them,” Levi explained. “If not for meeting Hanji and them letting me know that not all angels were like what Kenny had taught me, and got me to meet a few of the angel friends they had made over the centuries, I would’ve probably grown to be an angel and human killing machine at Kenny’s beck and call, and with how strong I am, that would have ended up in quite the disaster,”

Silence reigned over the room as Eren mulled over everything Levi had just told him, he had learned more about the demon in the past couple of hours than he had throughout the time he has lived with the man, and all this newly acquired knowledge has his head spinning.

Noticing Eren’s conflicting feelings, Levi decided to give him a break and got off his bed and handed his last two sandwiches to the angel before going to the closet, opening it and taking out his sleepwear, earning a confused expression from him.

“With your friends wanting to hang out, we will probably have a very long weekend ahead of us,” Levi elaborated. “Do you have any idea what we will be doing?”

“No, they only said that they want to hang out this weekend, but never specified what we would be doing,”

“In that case, eat that and let’s go to sleep, it has been a long few months for the both of us, and this weekend will probably only add to that exhaustion. We should get as much rest as possible while we can do so,”

Eren stared at Levi for a long moment before lowering his gaze to the plate and nodding, silently lifting the sandwich to his lips and taking a bite, scarfing the whole thing down when the bite led him to realize just how hungry he had been.

Levi chuckled at that. “Slow down or you’ll choke,” He pointed out.

Eren nodded, making sure to chew the food in his mouth thoroughly before swallowing it carefully and then grabbing the other sandwich and making sure to eat it slowly.

Eren set the plate down on to the nightstand and grabbed the pitcher and the cup he had there and poured himself a glass of water before setting the pitcher back down on to the nightstand and drinking the whole thing, putting the cup back next to the pitcher, then getting up to change into his sleepwear just as Levi finished changing, headed back to bed and laid down under the covers, Eren doing the same once he was done changing.

“Good night…” Levi said hesitantly, shutting off the night lamp once Eren was fully situated in bed.

“...Good night,” Eren replied awkwardly just as hesitantly, knowing he had a lot of things to think about it and dreading every second of it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, kudos and comment if you like the story. Go give StarWolf7 some love on wattpad aswell if you can.


End file.
